Tentación negra
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hinata sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero de igual forma estaba entre el almacen de suministros del gimnasio de su instituto, con el chico más popular del lugar.
_Siempre quise escribir un Sasuhina a pesar que mi corazón le pertenece al naruhina, no se por qué, pero igual yo soy así de jupas._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Tentación negra**

Habían muchas cosas que pasaban por su mente en ese momento, se sintió culpable de que lo incorrecto de la situación estuviera en el último lugar. A pesar que no era la primera vez que sucedía algo de este modo, siempre pensaba en que ella no debería caer tan rápido en la tentación y al menos mostrarse recia. Pero desde aquel primer encuentro se dio cuenta de lo débil que era, por qué ella deseaba que alguien la viera de ese modo y la hiciera sentir una mujer.

Por eso no se negó.

Por qué sabía que aunque ella no sintiera exactamente lo mismo que él, su cuerpo estaba desesperado por esas caricias.

Soltó un leve gemido al sentir las manos del chico bajo su blusa y acariciar su cintura. Sus ojos estaban nublados por las emociones y su cuerpo se arqueaba para darle espacio a que besara su cuello.

Quería gemir nuevamente, pero al mismo tiempo no quería darle el gane al sujeto.

Ambos se detuvieron un momento al escuchar pisadas cercanas, pero solamente fueron leves y no pasaron frente a donde ellos estaban. Pero era suficiente para alertarles que el cambio de clase estaba pronto y seria comprometedor que los encontraran en una situación de ese tipo.

-U-Uchiha-san-tartamudeo nerviosa.

Soltó un chillido cuando este sin piedad apretó su seno bajo la camisa y el sujetador. Estaba tan caliente su mano.

-Te dije que cuando estuviéramos solos debes llamarme por mi nombre-le recordó el sujeto alzando su camisa de gimnasia.

Se sonrojo al verse pronto desnuda de su parte superior y vio a todos lados preocupada.

Estaban metidos en la bodega del gimnasio, donde estaban todos los suministros e implementos para hacer deportes. Tarde o temprano alguien ocuparía algo y eso solo significaba problemas. Igualmente sabiendo eso, Sasuke Uchiha la tenía aun arrinconada en una esquina tocándola descaradamente y pasando su lengua por sus pechos desnudos.

Si, a ella.

Hinata Hyuga estudiante de honor, la tercera de su clase estaba metida en ese lugar con el primero de todo el colegio. La chica perfecta que todas decían que era una nerd y la envidiaban por venir de una familia rica, la cual solían discriminar. En cambio Sasuke era todo lo contrario y similar a la vez, con dinero, guapo, popularidad y mujeres por donde vieran.

¿Por qué estaba con ella?

Aun no lo entendía.

Solo hace unos cuatro meses llego un día a la azotea donde solía comer sola. Se le había declarado al estilo Uchiha con un:

 _-Me gustas y vas a ser mi novia-_

Ella tímida como era no supo que decir, pues en menos de un segundo el chico ya la estaba besando con desesperación sin esperar su respuesta. Si bien duro una semana intentando huir del chico, cada que pasaba por un pasillo solitario o un aula vacía, Sasuke la sujetaba con fuerza del brazo y la metía en esos lugares para besarla.

Lo más lógico era quejarse o buscar ayuda.

Pero no podía.

Porque había notado como el chico había dejado de buscar mujeres, como si bien no se hablaban frente a otros siempre la seguía con la mirada, la ayudaba cuando se caía y solía decir que su comida estaba buena cuando se la quitaba. Además odiaba que si bien nunca le decía que la quería u otras cosas que pudieran explicar su comportamiento, sus ojos eran cálidos cuando estaban solos.

Eso y su deseo interno de ser amada, de experimentar cosas a sus 17 años por primera vez y simplemente porque ese chico parecía haberse colado bajo su piel. Eran sus razones para no detenerlo al llegar tan lejos esta vez.

Sintió como la mano del chico iba en dirección al sur, como pasaba descaradamente un dedo sobre su ropa interior. Con ojos entrecerrados noto como el pantalón del Uchiha ahora era más pequeño, como un bulto resaltaba y su respiración se cortó.

Estaba asustada.

No estaba preparada.

Lagrimas desesperadas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos y se había puesto tan tiesa como una piedra. El chico se detuvo en el segundo que la noto asustada y giro a verla preocupado. Toda la tensión sexual y el calor había desaparecido por arte de magia.

Sasuke suspiro antes de alejarse y pasarle su ropa de gimnasia que se apresuró en ponerse nuevamente.

Se asustó por otra cosa, por haberlo cansado y hacer que se alejara.

Asustada y apenas con su camisa recién puesta, se abrazó desesperadamente al chico que estaba de espalda. Este la vio como pudo sobre su hombro sorprendido, además de levemente sonrojado por sentir el pecho de la chica sobre su camisa.

-Lo siento-sollozo Hinata.

Si bien no estaba segura de quererlo, no podía pensar en que la dejara sola nuevamente. En lo que fuera que estuvieran.

Se sorprendió al sentir una mano del chico sobre la suya que lo abrazaba sobre la cintura. Levanto la vista con lágrimas y se dejó llevar por el nuevo beso que llego, mucho más tierno y cálido de lo que alguna vez había pasado.

-Fue mi culpa-expreso el chico serio.

Nadie nunca lo había escuchado disculparse por algo, menos con sus amigos cercanos. Esto debía ser algo extraordinario.

-Tú logras que olvide todo y solo quiera escucharte bajo de mí gimiendo-admitió con sinceridad.

Su rostro llego a un rojo que parecía querer explotar por la poca vergüenza del chico en esos temas.

-Pero si no estás lista, no pienso presionarte-

-¿Qué tal si fuera dentro de un año?-

-Esperaría-

-¿Por qué?-

Ambos se vieron a hora de frente, sus ojos no se separaron, sorprendentemente Sasuke desvió primero la mirada con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron ligeramente esperando la respuesta del chico.

-Eres una molestia-gruño antes de verla con un rojo en su rostro más notorio.

Sin saber por qué, solo puso sonreír cálidamente mientras lo abrazaba. Probablemente no eran las palabras de amor eterno que una joven de su edad le gustarían oír, pero cuando este chico que era criticado por ser un cubo de hielo en ocasiones, le devolvió el abrazo. Un cálido abrazo que le calo en el interior.

Supo que ella era importante para él. Tanto para que se disculpara y admitiera que la esperaría lo suficiente. La estaba poniendo a ella antes que sus deseos, algo que según otros no hacía por nadie más que su familia.

Eso significaba que Sasuke la quería de verdad.

Y ella estaba empezando a quererlo de igual forma.

 **Fin**

 _Bueno algunos me habían comentado el por qué no escribía de esta pareja…espero ya entiendan por qué XD espero le gustara a alguien._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
